liloandstitchfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
E.H.C. House
NOTE: The following is of fan made content and is not true to the original Lilo & Stitch storyline Intro Not long after landing, Zero had to establish a base of command. He found a nice beachfront property for sale on the western side of the island and was quickly eager to buy it. Not long after the purchase, he immediately began to form a docking bay for the Vira beneath the estate. As time passed and the E.H.C.s began to appear, he worked with them to turn the back yard into a tropical paradise so as not to tempt them to leave very often and keep them entertained. The entire process went surprisingly quickly, lasting only around 2 months to complete. F3 The roof of the house, this is a pretty bare location overall but it does have it’s moments. It features a trap door into the second floor, a guardrail around the perimeter, and a telescope. Eventually, Zero’s planning to furnish this portion of the house, however his time has been limited. F2 The second floor of the house, this floor possesses 30 beds in 6 rooms for all off-duty E.H.C.s, a front deck, a retractable ladder to the roof a large speaker on the backside and a staircase leading to the main floor. Not much care has been put in the furnishing here since sleeping is only optional for the crew. F1 The main floor of the house and the only area (other than the yard) where guests are permitted. Front Foyer: The main entrance of the house, on the left is the entrance to the garage, on the right is a secret door which leads to a small elevator into the docking bay, ahead of that is a second door leading to the guest bathroom, and straight ahead leads to the rest of the house. Garage: A large 3-vehicle garage. This is pretty much where Draco spends all his time while he tunes his guitar and works on his buggy. Eventually, an elevator will be installed to the left side of the garage to allow vehicle access into the docking bay. Bathroom: The only bathroom in the house, this small, yet clean, room is primarily for guest use featuring a single toilet and sink with no bath or shower present. Living Room: A large, open living space with a large window overlooking the yard. It features a glass table, two red leather couches, one lazy boy chair, blue carpeting, and a plasma screen TV. It is openly attached to the kitchen allowing for a wide-open feeling. Kitchen: ''A large kitchen featuring fake marble counter tops, tiled flooring, an island with five bar stools and a sliding glass door for access into the back yard. On the opposite end is a door, which remains locked when guests are around. ''Storage: Behind the locked door is a hallway with brown carpeting. When first entered, on the left is a door to a large storage room and if you were to keep going straight, you’d make your way to a staircase leading to the second floor. Front Yard A large property with well-kept landscaping and a surrounding gate for both security and privacy purposes alike. What tends to be the most astonishing feature of this area is the elegant driveway, which forms a circular pattern around a large fountain and eventually to the front door and three-vehicle garage. Back Yard This is where the party’s at. Overall, the back yard is where most of the E.H.C.’s spend their time 24/7 where they’ll either kick back and relax, enjoy the seascape, and party like there’s no tomorrow. Deck: After leaving the kitchen you’ll find yourself upon a large wooden deck featuring two levels. The top level features a barbeque and railing while the second larger portion holds the hot tub, the first pool wrapping around the second pool in the process. It even features a wooden walkway to the beach. Hot Tub: A custom made Jacuzzi hot tub featuring heating that adapts to the local temperature, 13 cup holders, seating for up to 20 people. Pond Garden: Lotus’ favourite spot, the garden features 3 benches, a small pond with lilly pads and a wide variety of flowers. A ring of trees to help isolate any in need of some Zen time also conceals the area. Pool 1: Known as the chill pool, this is the smallest of the three. It’s shallow end makes up around 50% of its area making it a good spot for beginners and those who just need to relax undisturbed. It features very few filters making it the calmest of the 3 and has a river on the right side that connects it to the second pool. Pool 2: ''Known as the romance pool, this body of water has been set up with the best of both worlds. It features a long arching bridge, which spans from one side to the other possessing hanging lanterns from its planks. On the bottom end is a series of stools submerged just beneath the surface allowing for friends to just sit back and enjoy themselves and all around the rim of the pool’s interior are a series of violet and blue LED lights to help give a calming aspect to the area at night.. At the top end is a lazy river that propels swimmers and objects out and around the third pool and back to the second to go a second time. And finally there’s a large cave featuring a waterfall and submerged seating for two or more individuals; this is the most definitive feature of this pool. ''Pool 3: Known as the party pool, this is the largest/deepest of the three pools and is the most exposed to the coast. It features multiple water jets that can be adjusted to turn it into a wave pool and features a tall diving board on the right-hand side. The entire bottom of the pool is also a raising and lowering platform that can turn the pool into a dancefloor of ankle-deep water. Surrounding the pool is a large stone walkway featuring two bridges over the lazy river (each featuring a shower of water that rains down) allowing easy access to the 8 chairs that line the pool’s rim. And to top it all off, a series of submerged rave lights to ensure that his is where the real party happens. Campfire: Off the third pool is a semi-enclosed area featuring a campfire pit and 7 log seats. This area was mostly an afterthought, though it does have its moments. Beach: A thin strip of sand featuring seating for 8 and multiple tiki torches. This area’s true potential comes when the tide lowers, allowing for the beach to stretch out for a few extra feet. Though the real plus about this beach is that it’s private, being enclosed by rocky clefs on either side. And if that doesn’t get the job done, there’s also a hammock on the right-hand side to double the experience. Docking Basement A massive submerged docking bay accessed through the hidden elevator on the main floor of the house. Here the Vira is docked in wait for the next mission. Main Hangar: The main docking platform of the bay, this takes up approximately 95% of the hangar’s space. It is surrounded by a long, elevated walkway, which features easy access to the bottom of the hangar, towards the entrance of the Vira and access to the surveillance room. On the far end of the bay is a large blast door which possesses a second area of equal size, here the Vira is placed before taking off so the rear blast doors can be closed before the second set are opened, releasing the ocean into the area. Surveillance Room: A large room, which is always occupied with 2-4 E.H.C. members at all times. It features hundreds of monitors received from secret cameras set up all across the island. In the centre of the room is a large holoprojection of the island, featuring all the elevation levels, the location of the house and the locations of individuals in distress picked up by the surveillance team. Trivia Back to Phen's page Category:EHC Content